Old Man McGucket
|image = S1e14_if_you_survive.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = voice = [[Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = Fiddleford H. McGucket |alias = Local kook |personality = |appearance = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = To gain attention |home = Gravity Falls Dump |family = Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket (son); Mrs. McGucket (ex-wife) |pets = Unnamed baby alligator |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Jigging ; Attention |dislikes = Being ignored; People making fun of him |powers = Building robots |weapons = |quote = "I've been jiggin' for seven days straight!" }} Fiddleford H. McGucket, better known as Old Man McGucket, is the oldest known resident of Gravity Falls part time inventor and the self-proclaimed "local kook." History .]] Old Man McGucket is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," running up to everyone and telling them that he actually saw The Gobblewonker, and that it badly damaged his boat but he is made fun of by the crowd and the police. Later, it turns out that he built a mechanical version of The Gobblewonker to gain attention because his son, who was embarassed by him, never wants to spend time with him anymore. He also tells the twins that he also made a homicidal pterodactyl when his wife left him and an 80 ton 'shame bot' when his friend Ernie didn't come to his retirement party, with a maniacal laugh at the end. He then went back inside his machine to continue work on a death ray. McGucket appears next in "Headhunters". He was present at the re-opening of the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. He also asks if the wax statues are alive and if he can survive the wax man uprising to which Mabel answers yes. Dipper and Mabel later find him at the junkyard near a dog house. They wave at him to see if he uses his right or left hand most frequently, and he responds to them by waving his right hand, which has a cayman on it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel", he rows the gondola that Mabel and 'Lil Gideon use on their date. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," McGucket is seen drinking coffee at the Greasy's Diner. He also attends Grunkle Stan's party in "Double Dipper". Pacifica Northwest bribes him with money to applaud for her, causing her to win the Party Queen crown. He appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day by gold panning and telling children at the library some old facts and telling them to eat books. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he appears in flashbacks from previous episodes. He appears in "Fight Fighters" at the arcade playing the defective arcade game, "Ho-Down Hero" and says he has been "jigging for seven days straight!". In "Little Dipper", he is seen at Gleeful's Auto Sale, wanting to buy a damaged used car. McGucket later wins ten million dollars by being the runner-up winner in a contest (the first place winner was Grunkle Stan, who turned down the offer). He then eats the check. .]] In "Summerween", he is about to blow out the final Summerween Jack-o-Melon, but Dipper, Mabel, Candy Chiu, and Grenda stop him from doing so. In "Bottomless Pit!," he appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," as he gives Dipper a voice-altering formula when he is embarrassed by his voice cracking. After Dipper comes back, unsatisfied with the voice induced by the formula, McGucket gives him another, though Dipper does not drink this one. In "The Deep End", McGucket can be seen hanging out in the Gravity Falls Pool. He later puts on lotion all over his body in front of the public, much to the their disgust. In "Carpet Diem", he is seen chasing Soos (in Waddles' body) in order to eat him. He ends up changing bodies with Candy Chiu and other characters when he follows Soos into the room with the Electron Carpet at the Mystery Shack. He ends up changing into various bodies. When everyone changed back to their normal bodies, McGucket still threatened to eat Soos. In "Boyz Crazy", he is shown to like Sev'ral Times. Appearance Old Man McGucket is the "old town kook" of Gravity Falls. He sports a long white beard with a band-aid, and has shown the ability to use it as a limb. He has a large pink nose with a few warts on it, as well as a cast and six fingers on his right arm. He wears an old brown hat and brown overalls which is covered by his unusually long beard. Around his feet he wears white bandages. He is missing many teeth and has one gold tooth, and is bald. In an unknown upcoming episode, it is shown that when he was younger, his beard was brown and he had brown hair. Personality McGucket is the local kook, and is, as the title implies, mildly crazy. However, it is shown that he is quite intelligent, as he has created enormous robotic machines. This plays into his insanity, as he uses them for things like getting attention from his son. He can seem to be a bit depressed at times. He usually makes up odd words (e.g. scrapdoodle, smitherooons, donkey spittle, shim-sham, etc.). Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery Trivia *Old Man McGucket was originally named "Crazy Larry."http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fishing_episode_thumbs_pg.2.jpg References Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults